Simon R. Green
Simon R. Green Website Simon R Green | Best-selling SciFi and Fantasy About the Author Simon Richard Green (born 25 August 1955) is a British science fiction and fantasy author. Green was born in Bradford on Avon, Wiltshire. He holds a degree in modern English and American literature from the University of Leicester. He began his writing career in 1973, sold his first story Manslayer in 1976, and published his first full-length work, Awake, Awake, Ye Northern Winds in 1979. Green began his rise to success in 1988 when he sold seven novels and in 1989 when he received a commission to write the bestselling novelization of the Kevin Costner film Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves, which has sold more than 370,000 copies. Since 1990, Green has written dozens more novels and short stories, placing him among the more prolific science fiction authors to date. He currently resides in Bradford on Avon, Wiltshire, United Kingdom where he continues to write. ✥ Simon Richard Green is a British science fiction and fantasy-author. He holds a degree in Modern English and American Literature from the University of Leicester. His first publication was in 1979. His Deathstalker series is partly a parody of the usual space-opera of the 1950s, told with sovereign disregard of the rules of probability, while being at the same time extremely bloodthirsty. ~ Goodreads | Simon R. Green Trademark Style Simon R. Green is known for blending humor and horror. Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, Noir-UF=Noir Urban Fantasy, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, UF-Hor=Urban Fantasy-Horror, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, Dys-UF=Dystopian Urban Fantasy, Mil-UF=Military-Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, PNR=Paranormal Romance Anthologies * Mean Streets (2009) “The Difference a Day Makes” — Nightside #9.5 (John Taylor, Liza Barclay, Dead Boy) Cover Artists * Jonathan Barkat — Nightside series * Don Sipley — Ghost Finders series * Paul Young — Secret Histories series Quotes *Simon R. Green Quotes (Author of Something from the Nightside) ~ Goodreads Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External References Bibliography / Books: *Books | Simon R Green ~ Author *Simon R Green ~ FF *Goodreads | Simon R. Green ~ Goodreads * Simon R. Green - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) * Simon R. Green Author Page ~ Shelfari * FictFact - Simon R Green author of Nightside, Secret Histories, Ghostfinders... ~ Fictfact * Simon R. Green ~ LibraryThing Series Pages—Nightside series: *Nightside series by Simon R. Green ~ Goodreads *Nightside - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Nightside Series ~ Shelfari Series Pages—Secret Histories series: *Secret Histories series by Simon R. Green ~ Goodreads *Fang-tastic Fiction: Simon R. Green: SECRET HISTORIES ~ Fangtastic *Secret History - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Secret History Series ~ Shelfari Series Pages—Ghost Finders series: *Ghost Finders series by Simon R. Green ~ Goodreads *Ghost Finders - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Ghost Finders Series ~ Shelfari Series Pages—Ishmael Jones Mystery series: *Goodreads | Ishmael Jones Mystery series by Simon R. Green *Fang-tastic Fiction: NEW SERIES! Simon R. Green: ISHMAEL JONES MYSTERIES Interviews: * Author: *Simon R Green | Best-selling SciFi and Fantasy *Simon R. Green - Wikipedia ~ Goodreads *Goodreads | Simon R. Green Community, Blogs, etc: *Simon R Green • Forum — Index page* Gallery of Book Covers Something from the Nightside (Nightside #1) by Simon R. Green.jpg|1. Something from the Nightside (2003—Nightside series) by Simon R. Green—art by Jonathan Barkat|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/155421.Something_from_the_Nightside Agents of Light and Darkness (Nightside #2) by Simon R. Green.jpg|2. Agents of Light and Darkness (2003—Nightside series) by Simon R. Green—art by Jonathan Barkat|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/155291.Agents_of_Light_and_Darkness 3. Nightingale's Lament (Nightside #3) by Simon R. Green.jpg|3. Nightingale's Lament (2004 —Nightside series) by Simon R. Green—art by Jonathan Barkat|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/148213.Nightingale_s_Lament 4. Hex and the City (Nightside #4) by Simon R. Green.jpg|4. Hex and the City (2005 —Nightside series) by Simon R. Green—art by Jonathan Barkat|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/104765.Hex_and_the_City 5. Paths Not Taken (Nightside #5) by Simon R. Green.jpg|5. Paths Not Taken (2005—Nightside series) by Simon R. Green—art by Jonathan Barkat|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/154105.Paths_Not_Taken 6. Sharper Than a Serpent's Tooth (Nightside #6) by Simon R. Green.jpg|6. Sharper Than a Serpent's Tooth (2006—Nightside series) by Simon R. Green—art by Jonathan Barkat|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/104766.Sharper_Than_a_Serpent_s_Tooth 7. Hell to Pay (Nightside #7) by Simon R. Green.jpg|7. Hell to Pay (2006—Nightside series) by Simon R. Green—art by Jonathan Barkat|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/74010.Hell_to_Pay 8. The Unnatural Inquirer (Nightside #8) by Simon R. Green.jpg|8. The Unnatural Inquirer (2008—Nightside series) by Simon R. Green—art by Jonathan Barkat|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1295202.The_Unnatural_Inquirer 9. Just Another Judgement Day (Nightside #9) by Simon R. Green.jpg|9. Just Another Judgement Day (2008—Nightside series) by Simon R. Green—art by Jonathan Barkat|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/3697357-just-another-judgement-day Mean Streets.jpg|9.5 Mean Streets (2009) edited by Jim Butcher—“The Difference a Day Makes” by Simon Green—cover by Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/3475145-mean-streets 10. The Good, the Bad, and the Uncanny (Nightside #10).jpg|10. The Good, the Bad, and the Uncanny (2010—Nightside series) by Simon R. Green—art by Jonathan Barkat|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6672129-the-good-the-bad-and-the-uncanny 11. A Hard Day's Knight (Nightside #11) by Simon R. Green.jpg|11. A Hard Day's Knight (2011—Nightside series) by Simon R. Green—art by Jonathan Barkat|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8288919-a-hard-day-s-knight 12. The Bride Wore Black Leather (Nightside #12) by Simon R. Green.jpg|12. The Bride Wore Black Leather (2012—Nightside series) by Simon R. Green—art by Jonathan Barkat|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10793701-the-bride-wore-black-leather Ghost Of A Chance (Ghostfinders -1) by Simon R. Green.jpg|1. Ghost Of A Chance (2010—Ghost Finders series) by Simon R. Green—Art: Don Sipley|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7842471-ghost-of-a-chance Ghost Of A Smile (Ghostfinders #2) by Simon R. Green .jpg|2. Ghost of A Smile (2011—Ghost Finders series) by Simon R. Green—Art: Don Sipley|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10614636-ghost-of-a-smile Ghost of a Dream (Ghostfinders #3) by Simon R. Green.jpg|3. Ghost of a Dream (2012—Ghost Finders series) by Simon R. Green—Art: Don Sipley|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13515091-ghost-of-a-dream Spirits From Beyond (Ghostfinders #4) by Simon R. Green.jpg|4. Spirits From Beyond (2013—Ghost Finders series) by Simon R. Green—Art: Don Sipley|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15808333-spirits-from-beyond Voices from Beyond (Ghost Finders #5) by Simon R. Green.jpg|5. Voices from Beyond (2014—Ghost Finders series) by Simon R. Green—Art: Don Sipley|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/20821372-voices-from-beyond Forces from Beyond (Ghost Finders, #6) by Simon R. Green .jpg|6. Forces from Beyond (2015—Ghost Finders series) by Simon R. Green—Art: Don Sipley 1. The Man With The Golden Torc (2007)*.jpg|1. The Man With the Golden Torc (2007—Secret Histories series) by Simon R. Green|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/155459.The_Man_With_the_Golden_Torc Daemons Are Forever (Secret Histories #2) by Simon R. Green.jpg|2. Daemons Are Forever (2008—Secret Histories series) by Simon R. Green|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2185113.Daemons_Are_Forever The Spy Who Haunted Me (Secret Histories #3) by Simon R. Green.jpg|3. The Spy Who Haunted Me (2009—Secret Histories series) by Simon R. Green|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2185147.The_Spy_Who_Haunted_Me From Hell With Love (Secret Histories #4) by Simon R. Green.jpg|4. From Hell With Love (2010—Secret Histories series) by Simon R. Green|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7091973-from-hell-with-love For Heaven's Eyes Only (Secret Histories #5) by Simon R. Green.jpg|5. For Heaven's Eyes Only (2011—Secret Histories series) by Simon R. Green|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9660176-for-heaven-s-eyes-only Live and Let Drood (Secret Histories #6) by Simon R. Green.jpg|6. Live and Let Drood (2012—Secret Histories series) by Simon R. Green|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12414004-live-and-let-drood Casino Infernale (Secret Histories #7) by Simon R. Green.jpeg|7. Casino Infernale (2013—Secret Histories series) by Simon R. Green|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/14849327-casino-infernale Property of a Lady Faire (Secret Histories #8) by Simon R. Green.jpg|8. Property of a Lady Faire (2014—Secret Histories series) by Simon R. Green|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18693727-property-of-a-lady-faire Category:Authors Category:British Authors Category:Male Authors